logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digifiend
Archives: 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 Unblock someone? Please unblock Sandwich Golf Express and Toyandthething because they are disabled globally by wikia. We don't block users that are disabled globally by wikia. Also, look at the Logopedia:User Reports page. Not every page on Logopedia is active. Celaphod Lodge (talk) 17:40, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Why?! Itogi (talk) 18:01, January 1, 2017 (UTC) I asked all admins for that important thing. Celaphod Lodge (talk) 18:04, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Why do the unblock? Itogi (talk) 18:12, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::If we blocked someone and then Fandom (as Wikia is now called) global blocked them, we don't need to take any action at all. The local blocks don't need removing, what's the point? It wouldn't change anything. Two things here I'd like to let you know that a sockpuppet of Andy was missed when I reported it as the violator in question is not welcome on Logopedia. Also, two users have requested adminship status and there's no disagreements about it which have passed their expiration date.Muzzarino 12:01, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Flags on Logopedia I noticed that I saw the flags in the categories "Australia" and "Thailand". Flags aren't logos after all, should they be kept or should they be deleted for not being logos? Plus, Logopedia is meant to have logos and not flags. -Cindayz45 (talk) 01:10, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, hose them. ::Digifiend, what do you mean by the phrase "hose them"? -Cindayz45 (talk) 04:14, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Delete. Mark the pages for deletion using and one of us admins will flush them away. John M. Howarth He's back and he's uploading more fake logos. Can you block him aging? Darkwing Brony (talk) 02:37, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done. And reported him to VSTF too. Apparently he's evading a global block ( - look where User:ATG Speech redirects to). Request for page protection Would you like to protect BNT + page due to well known troll Teddy and his sockpuppets. --Pepek94 (talk) 17:18, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi I don't want to be a pain on the a**, but there's a lot of users that are violating the wiki's rules and guidelines and they weren't blocked yet. Could you see User Reports page? --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 00:03, February 6, 2017 (UTC) SigReal I want to make a SigReal. How can I do this? Puppygnu2003 (talk) 05:20, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Follow the instructions at User:Digifiend/SigReal. You need to do it on every Wikia/Fandom wiki you are active on. Regarding the Disney Channel Original logo variant seen on the Aussie version of As the Bell Rings I need to talk this over with you and the other users incase they haven't noticed as I've been reported by MindsEyeTHPS for the logo I did not create myself, the Disney Channel Originals logo that was spotted on the third season of As the Bell Rings (Austrailia version) which aired in 2009. Here's the proof where that logo is located in that comes after the Crackerjack logo. The thread about the variant was created on CLG Wiki about the logo ENunn found on australiadisney's YouTube channel.--Muzzarino 04:54, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Delete Page - Quicksilver Hi Digifiend I created a page for Quiksilver with a spelling mistake at Quicksilver without realising a page already existed with the correct spelling. Averon25 kindly corrected my mistake and merged my page with the correct one. Could you please delete the page with the spelling mistake for us Thanks -Jarhead37 Message Wall The Middle Wiki 11:19, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Converted it into a disambiguation page instead. My admin request May I please be an admin on this wiki? I am special. Alberte919 (talk) 01:08, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Don't spam this to admins, make the request on the admin pages and wait for someone to vote.--Muzzarino 01:13, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Alberte, please don't delete other people's comments. And Muzzarino is right, this belongs on Logopedia:Requests for adminship. :::As for my and the other's requests (with one or more supports and no negative votes), they are past the expiry dates and need to be approved, could you go review it. The requests however are not up to date at this point.--Muzzarino 02:22, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::I definitely agree with you with this one, Muzzarino. All Adminship requests should be on that page. And yes, quite right, other user's requests with more supports and positive votes may be reviewed. Imagine how would you feel if a group of troublesome users vandalize this wiki in one swift move? Responsible users on this wiki have reverted vandalism caused by those troublesome users over the years and reported these users to stop any trouble happening. --TPercival (talk) 07:30, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well that ends that. Alberte is globally blocked. Fixing a couple of pagemoves Three pages got renamed within the last half hour to become user profile pages: * Blue's Room to User:Cheetos * The Wiggles to User:Stinky Penis * Blue's Clues to User:THE CREEPYS If you could move them back to their original names, that would be appreciated. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:30, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :All pages have been restored. Itogi (talk) 07:44, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :: By manually copying the content out of the new name back into the redirect, the editing history gets lost so we don't see the full list of who edited the page. For these three pages, it's close to a hundred edits that would be lost if an admin doesn't move the original pages back. Some wiki's don't care if the edit history isn't preserved, but it is an additional source of vandalism. The first is moving the page to a wrong name and the second is wiping out the record of what people have contributed to the article. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:58, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :::You know, that's not a big problem. Itogi (talk) 08:02, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::RRabbit is right, you don't just copy the page content, you wait for an admin to revert the page move. I've just fixed Blue's Room, the other two had already been dealt with by AxG. You Don't Know What the Baby Blue Can you please create-protect the You Don't Know What the Baby Blue page if the page is repeatedly recreated. Oreat (talk) 16:47, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Good idea, done. Sad Barney Like you create-protected You Don't Know What the Baby Blue, can you please also create-protect the titles Sad Barney, Adventure Clock Productions, and O in Pickles. Oreat (talk) 20:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Viewers Like You bumpers An FYI, the Viewers Like You bumpers for PBS aren't actually logos, they're just company bumpers and should be moved to another wiki like the Company Bumpers wiki. Thus, I've marked the page for deletion and the images to it should be deleted as well with the same reason.--Muzzarino 07:41, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Thinking about a new Logopedia logo... Now that the redesigned header is permanently in effect for all of Wikia/Fandom, it looks like now we need to develop a modernized logo to match that new layout. What can we do? Host a contest, have a set of admins do it? What are the plans? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 17:55, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :It's been recoloured, white instead of black. Unless one of the other admins wants to come up with some ideas, that's good enough for me. ::Whilst I'm not too bothered about changing the logo, it's the fact that we have 'Logopedia' and then 'Logopedia' superscript, an idea is to change the superscript version to something short describing the wiki. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:01, July 17, 2017 (UTC) On-screen game captures I didn't want to cause an edit war with Itogi with the Playtonic games logos I uploaded, but the one's I uploaded are on-screen and Itogi thinks they're a different background and doesn't count as a variation which the space background with white clouds in question is only viewable on wider field of vision degrees. I've placed them back on the article since these were taken directly from the game, not fan-made and the problem why he's thinking they're on a different background is because he didn't get the fact that it was the camera FOV that was altered using a hacked Yooka-Laylee game executable submitted in the WSGF attachment and PCGamingWiki which you'll have to hex edit that to a little endian float hex value with a lower value like what I tested with including "00 00 00 3E".Muzzarino 18:57, July 20, 2017 (UTC) An FYI Just so you know, I've came up with some changes to make Logopedia get special themes and a user above is complaining about it and I didn't change the font for users to complain about and I also do need to let you know that Logopedia in years hasn't got any special themes such as with halloween appearances and anything to honor/celebrate a holiday. To make this less to no harsh, don't remove my administrative status and not consider any decorations as vandalism. If a user complains about any of that being changed back because they don't like it, ask them to accept it.Muzzarino 06:58, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry. I like the changes. Just after the Wikia/FANDOM header redesign was a good time to do it, actually. Block request Can you please block RainbowUnited123456? Because he's been removing a lot of photos from a lot of pages and renaming them unnecessarily, and I've been trying to restore them. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 00:15, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Some Kind of Wonderful and Planes, Trains and Automobiles Can you edit the Hughes Entertainment page for meRyan Neely (talk) 19:10, October 17, 2017 (UTC) About Logovis Could you please tell Logovis to unprotect the WB "Home Entertainment" page so we can change the name back to Warner Home Video and delete the "Home Entertainment" photos? Because the Wikipedia page on it says nothing about it changing its name. By the way, I sent this message to AxG a few weeks ago and he hasn't replied, so that's why I'm asking you about this. Also, you can unprotect it if you can or if Logovis doesn't answer. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 16:38, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Deleting templates I was not aware at all about that. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:55, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can we synchronise so that we are both in the chatroom? Basically what happened is that the staff has a new place to chat about this site and everything pretty much on Slack, and I don't want to leave the link in public. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:28, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Request Please unblock Adam cs to let him make his 100th edit. --CreationBeTheWorld23 21:15, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, he was banned for harassment and threatening behavior towards administrators last year. So he will not be unbanned.--Muzzarino 21:34, December 22, 2017 (UTC) He was only one edit away from 100 edits. Just block him again after he makes his 100th edit. --CreationBeTheWorld23 09:17, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Problem Kahlil.browder's edits are getting out of hand. He keeps adding a bunch of unneeded images to pages of local TV stations. Do you think you could block him and undo his edits? Tjdrum2000 (talk) 00:48, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Fake logos Can you please block Break-A-Ball-2006? He's been trying to add fake logos to the Warner Bros. Pictures/Other page. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 19:02, January 6, 2018 (UTC) More pages to be protected Please create protect the pages Biow, Vlassic Peanuts, Zorax, Big Leaf Productions, and What a ***! What a ****! because they are used for vandalism. Johnmhowarthalttogetridofspongach (talk) 15:46, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Country Profiles Could 'Country Profiles' synopsis be added like 'Design agencies' Mr Taz (talk) 00:26, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Recent Forum Hello, I do not mean to disturb you, but you might want to take a look at this forum, as it has to do with your hack. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:48, May 22, 2018 (UTC) We've got another vandal. VANDALISM ALERT ''' Good afternoon Digifriend, The user Jimboy829 is putting every single television show article and putting them in the Radio Mindanao Network and Intercontinental Broadcasting Orginization categories. The shows have literally '''nothing to do with the companies themselves. Can you please put the categories up for deletion and block the vandal? Thank you. --ello soy squidward - vemsa 14:59, June 5, 2018 (UTC) New message Click here. 22:40, June 20, 2018 (UTC) My unneded pages Could you delete my all bands form Poland pages (except Coma, Republika and Leszcze) and all files in these pages? I want this due to my nickname, which am I ashamed. I created this nickname, beeing afraid represeions if I didn't create it.Rzeszyca 13:56, June 25, 2018 (UTC) GREAT Britain campaign Can you help with the 'GREAT Britain campaign' as shown on my talk pages Mr Taz (talk) 02:07, July 17, 2018 (UTC)